The delta station incident
by WillyScagels
Summary: In the waste land that is Nevada, a merc team is sent to assassinate the head of the agency's recruitment department. The prequel to Zed city operation: traitor Made with the assistance of Spirit9871
1. Introduction

"There it is, Matt," the killer said to his partner "he's on the top floor, right there. See? Will Sanderson, chief recruitment officer for the AAHW." He pointed to the large, newly constructed, building that stood alone in the wasted Nevada landscape.

"How many are in there, Mr. Rufus?" asked Matt as he shoved a mag into his M416.

"Hard to tell." Rufus responded "Could be a hundred maybe two. Your guess is as good as mine. That doesn't matter though" Rufus leaned forward and pointed at the building. "Because there's a back entrance to the office. Were gonna go in past that truck over there, through those doors and take the elevator up to his room. Once we're there, we kill him and then escape through the vent system." he lowered his hand and stared at the top floor's window.

"Well," Matt said confidently. "we'll be in and out before they know he's dead."

"Don't be so cocky, Rookie." Rufus said sour like. "This man and his thugs have killed a lot of people. One can only imagine the horrible things that man is doing in there."

[Enter command]  
[Perspective change initiated]  
[Now entering facility]

"So I call her up ya know." Sanderson said to his friend, Mr. Self Important or SI as people called him to avoid confusion, as he sat backwards on his chair behind his desk, motioning with his hand like a telephone. "And i'm talkin' to her." SI leaned back on his gun, holding himself up as his boss went on. "And she fuckin' hangs up on me. So I hang up on her."

"WOW," SI says as he straightened himself up right again, bringing his gun around and placing it on Sanderson's desk. After pulling out his magazine he examined the rounds inside."she gave you a lot of shit for three days."

"Hey, she calls me back too. So I fuckin' hang up again." Sanderson said putting his hand down on the desk. "After that, I went with some recruits and did a drive b-" the door of his office slid up and soldats Tanner and Gale ran into the office. They both stopped in front of the desk, putting their hands behind their backs

"Sir, assassins are approaching the base." Gale said blankly as if it was no big deal to him. Sanderson looked over at his Engineer friend then back at his soldats.

"How many of them are there?" Sanderson asked as he stood up and turned his chair around the right way and slide it under his desk.

"Sir, we estimate," Tanner began, holding up two fingers he continued "only so many." Tanner put his hand behind his back again and proceeded. "They appear to be heavily armed and not very skilled considering they're going around the back near the loading dock. Our surveillance team spotted them just a few minutes ago so they must have been holding up nearby for a little while." Sanderson clasped his hands together and SI pulled his gun up, picked up his mag and brought it into the weapon then chambered the first round.

"Well, why don't we give them a riot of a time." Sanderson said quietly almost in a sort of taunt.


	2. Chapter 01 - infultration on the weekend

Matt kept his M416 raised as he approached the back door of the facility. The gun in his hands shook slightly, this being his first day on the job. A sweat-stained bandana covered his face, as a battered coat, riddled with scuff marks and its collar torn, fluttered with the gentle breeze and his rapid, deft movements.

I should have replaced it, he'd thought, but he was sent into action before he got the chance.

By now, his teammates that were behind him had moved up

Rufus, the team leader, jogged past the boy all the way up to the door. He forced his back against the wall, his Glock 20 pressed to his chest. A blast helmet covered his head. A ballistic vest strapped tightly to his body with the words "FUCK IT, WE'LL DO IT LIVE" painted in white on the back. Slung over his shoulder was a light machine gun with the letters BMFG inscribed on the receiver.

The third and final team member, who had wished to remain anonymous, prepared himself for combat with a standard Kabar knife, double-edged. His movements towards the door were casual, and the entrance remained closed despite the group of suspicious individuals approaching it. The mysterious combatant had strapped scrap metal strapped to his torso and donned a skull mask, as well as some kind of German general's cap.

The rogue-like individual had been assigned to the three-man squad at the last minute, leaving Rufus and Matt clueless as to who he was.

'A real oddball...' Matt thought to himself.

Matt lowered his rifle and took a second to look around. A large moving truck backed up to the building, its back locked shut.

The rookie turned to his higher-up. "Area secured, sir."

Rufus lowered his pistol, turning to his allies. His tone was serious. "Okay, boys."

"You both heard the briefing. In this building is William L. Sanderson, the voice of the AAHW. Command's been trying to get him for over a year. They've had no luck… until now. Here's your orders: We go in there, kill him and anyone else that gets in our way, and stay together. Quick and clean. Remember, we stay together, people. Let's move."

The man with the mask raised his sword point, as if to hit the tattered steel door. Instead, the entrance-way elevated, revealing a very open back room. This took him by surprise, and he jumped back slightly.

Rufus simply pushed him out of the way, Glock raised, and rushed into the room. Matt quickly followed only to see no guards, but rather, three sliding doors in front of them; one to the left, one to the right and one straight ahead.

"Where ar-" Rufus said aloud, before stopping himself mid-sentence.

Matt shot Rufus a questioning look, wondering how on Earth such an experienced combatant would blow their cover like that. While the two were occupied the mysterious third hell-raiser silently drifted into the room, his head fixated on something in front of his two squadmates.

Matt and Rufus quickly turned, looking upwards at what man was staring at.

Matt's heart sank.

On the wall, above the door, was a camera and loudspeaker. The camera's little red light was blinking on and off, its lens aimed straight for the trio.

'Shit.' Matt thought to himself.

He snapped his rifle up to his shoulder, centering his sights on the camera, intent on shooting it to pieces.

Unfortunately, they had already been spotted.

"Hello gentlemen!" the sound was the only thing that stopped the young man from pulling the trigger.

The voice blasted from the speaker into the room, breaking a short awkward silence that had fell upon the three.

"So they sent three of you, hm? In that case, I'll have to fire my severance force after this incident! You can never rely on lackies these days now can ya?!"

It was him.

Sanderson.

Rufus raised his weapon at the camera as well.

"Where's security, buddy?" he demanded sternly. "We walked right in here, only to realize we don't need our silencers, or guns."

There was a thump over the speaker as the skull-masked warrior paced around the room, observing the doors.

"Just because I'm an officer in the agency, you expect me to have my boys work a Sunday morning? The day of the church?!"

Another short silence held as Sanderson cleared his throat and spoke again.

"It's just you three, me, and a few surprises in store for you all."

"Like what?" Matt asked.

No response.

"There's a trap somewhere around here. I can feel it." the skull-faced soldier whispered, "It would be most optimal we should each take a different route." Rufus nodded and pointed to Matt.

"You, go to the left. Nostradamus over here is going to the right and I'm going straight ahead. Simple."

"Wait a minute, sir," Matt said hastily. "I don't think we should be walkin' in, after that."

The man with the skull mask faced the door on the right side of the room, seemingly eager to attack, but stopping when he heard Matt's statement.

"Now that I think of it," the skull-masked man said in a dull voice, "He's right. If they know we're here, then you better believe they're ready for some action. We may as well just walk outside and scale the building."

"Are you questioning my orders, soldiers? Do you have any idea how much time we'd waste if we did just that?" the leader questioned, slightly angered.

"Look," Matt said as he slowly lowered his rifle. "Say we go in guns-a-blazing. What if they got more men in there than we thought? What if they're just boarded up in the next few rooms?"

"I am the leader of this mission!" Rufus stubbornly replied, "We do what I say! Now get your asses through those doors and find that sonovabitch!"

"What happened to 'stick together'?" Matt asked.

Rufus raised his pistol and aimed it at the kid's forehead. His voice was deadly serious."Don't make me pull this trigger, rookie."

Matt gently pushed Rufus' gun aside and walked over to the door. He swung his rifle up into his hand as the door opened in front of him.

"Will," the ATP Engineer referred to as Mr. Self Important (SI) started saying, "...should I take care of them for you?"

SI switched his AR70 from safety to semi and waited for his leaders' cue.

"Hold on there, Mr. Self important." Will said, raising his hand up to halt his guard. "Number one, you haven't gotten those genetic steroid things yet. Second I want to see how much of a threat these people are."

"With all due respect, Sir," SI started saying "I think these people are pretty fucking dangerous, especially that guy with the knife."

"Self," Sanderson lowered his hand on to his desk. "You need to learn to observe your enemy and his strategies if you have any hope of destroying them." Sanderson looked down at his phone that set on his desk. It was broadcasting the live camera feed of the three assailants as they finally went into their own separate rooms.

"Whatever," SI responded with as he walked to the other side of the grey room. "I'm gonna go get a hot dog." he pressed a button on the wall and the door slid open.

"Get me a diet Fill while you're at it." Sanderson called out at SI as he walked out the door. Sanderson stroked the side of his head with his fingertips and grinned. "Let the assault begin."

Matt took a few steps into the dark room with his gun raised, hoping nothing would jump out at him. The lights were shut off, obviously, and since he had forgotten to bring a flashlight, it was difficult for him to see.

All of a sudden, the door behind him shut closed. He turned quick as what little light had remained disappeared, encasing him in complete, pure darkness. Fearing something was in the room with him, he stood still,waiting, hoping, praying that some light would come on. Come it did; though faint at first,the room slowly lit up once again. It wasn't what Matt had expected but it was a relief to get out of the thick darkness. The room was filled boxes and crates; an ideal place for an ambush.

"Oh right," he said aloud "it's a loading dock. Damn, I should have expected that." he lowered his gun, realizing no real threat was there, and started walking around, looking at the writing on the boxes. He read them aloud as he walked along. "Weaponry… Medical supplies… Transferred unit?" he stopped at a create with the stenciled words TRANSFERRED UNIT.

Upon closer examination, Matt saw that there were holes in the box. He slowly placed his rifle on the ground and placed his hands on the box. "This is huge, what's in here?" he muttered as he leaned in and peeked through the hole.

"And more importantly, how did they get it in here?"

A loud, sudden swoosh behind him announced the arrival of an intruder. Matt's head snapped backwards and his surprised expression morphed into one of horror. A MAG agent stepped into the room.

The agent was dressed in a black agent suit with a monstrous red tie. The agents' eyes were a pair of smith-like shades, like the L337 crew wore back in the "old days." Matt scrambled and grabbed his gun off the floor just as the sound of nails being pulled out of wood filled the room. The Mag agent was ripping the top off of one of the crates and reaching in to retrieve something. Matt quickly took aim at the mag agent's head and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, except for the MAG agent removing a large PPK pistol from the crate.

Matt turned his gun, frantically checking for jams, only to notice that the safety was still on. The soldier flipped the switch onto fully auto and took aim again as the mag agent chambered a massive slug. Matt pulled the trigger again, and this time, the gun sprayed bullets that went all over the room, knocking Matt the ground. The mag agent looked amused at the kid's attempt to injure him. The MAG agent ignored Matt and simply turned towards a camera protruding from the wall of the room. It's light flashed a shade of crimson red, indicating the agent had a performance...and clearance to kill

"Time to die, Child" the agent roared as Matt scurried into the piles of crates and boxes.

Mr. Self Important tapped his fingers impatiently at the desk of the cafeteria, waiting for someone to come and give him his food. At such a stressful work environment, SI always liked to gorge himself with food as it helped take his mind off of bad things that might have happened during that day. Finally a man in a dirty smock came out of a door behind the counter.

"Hey there, Mr. Sel-" the man started to say as he approached the Engineer.

"Skip the conversation, Wane." SI said quickly. "I just need a hot dog."

"Want anything on it?" the man asked SI. SI just looked at him blankly as if telling him 'just get my meat' the man went back leaving SI standing there, waiting for him to come back.

"So what's been going on with you, Selfie?" the man called out from the back of the room

"They want to send me to deal with Nexus. I mean as if they don't give me enough shit to do already. Next you're gonna tell me you're out of diet Fill."

"Well..." the guy said making SI facepalm.

"Oh no f*ckin' way!" the doors opened again and the same man came back out with a hot dog in a tray.

"Here you are. Oh, and sorry about your situation." SI grabbed the corner of his mask and lifted it up and off his head.

"Well, I was born to suffer." suddenly and without warning there was what sounded like an explosion and the hole floor vibrated. "And now Riot's started shooting..."


	3. Chapter 02 - i'm sword playing

Matt cowered, clasping his ears closed as a white hot slug flashed by him in a stream of white. Smashing through boxes and crates, sending wood chips and splinters into the air before digging it's way into the far wall. The boy bit down on his tongue, it was the only thing that helped him from screaming. The MAG agent held his gun up taking a minute for his ears to stop ringing as the shell clanged on the hard floor. Riot took a step forward looking for the carnage load of blood that should have been there.

Realizing that there was none and just a 'shit load of wood' all over, he decided to point his pistol into the crowd of crates again. This time, aiming a few meters over from the first shot. Riot slowly squeezed the trigger, as if hesitating on shooting blind. "Come out here and I'll make it a quick death." Riot said, speaking with a deep voice. "You know," He shifted his bodies weight on his left foot while steadying his gun again. "just for you…. No?" the gun fired with a loud bang, send a slug forward, through the barrel, and out the muzzle. A white flame took shape out the barrel as the round tore through more wood and metal, trying to unite with the target.

Matt's head was simply inches away from the round as it ripped into the wall of the building, and out the other side. This time, he couldn't help but yell in pain as his ear rang loudly from the sudden sound, going through the room. The got down on his hands and crawled. Half groaning and half crying. The pain was too excruciating for him, he couldn't take it. He jerked his head left and then right, looking for his rifle as the MAG agent slowly walked over to him.

Riot Was taking his sweet time to reach his target. Taking one weighted step after another. He brought his gun down to his side while pushing a ruptured box out of the way with a crunch. The contents were totaled by the force of the round, but didn't give a damn.

Matt struggled and pushed himself off the ground and started walking like a drunken sailor. Riot was almost right next to him and there was no sign of the rifle. Then he spotted it, right in front of the enormous MAG unit. It was too late, he was already dead now.

Meanwhile the Camera rolled as Sanderson watched it all on his mobile phone which stayed firmly on his desk. "Come on, Riot" he said to himself. "Quit playing around and just kill him." he watched the feed as the assailant stumbled up to the wall and out of the camera's view. Sanderson put his finger on the screen and slowly brought it down to adjust angle.

The camera slowly motioned down as the MAG agent got ever so closer that steps shook the screen up and down. As Matt got back in view, Sanderson saw him look right up at the lens, as if staring right at the big boss man.

"Please," Matt said. "help..." that's when Sanderson noticed the shrapnel. It was a long piece of jagged wood, sticking out of the kids back. Not only did the former politician know that the rookie wouldn't survive without medical attention, but he also knew that his MAG was a mad man ready to strike.

Riot reached out over the pile of boxes that separated his target from him and grabbed the back of the soldiers head firmly. Matt's hands instantly went back, trying to claw off the agent cold fingers so he could escape, but to no avail. "Scared?" Riot asked as he slowly listed the soldier up off the ground. Matt simply kicked and screamed as he tried to get loose from the man's grip. "I'll take that as a yes."

Riot dropped his massive handgun on the ground and with his now free hand, told hold of Matt's torso. The rookie's hands were still trying to pry the MAG's fingers off when his head was ripped clean off. Matt's crimson blood splashed all over the MAG agent's suit as his hands fell to his side dead. Riot dropped both the head and body at the same time and reached for his gun as the the parts splat on the ground, draining blood onto the cold floor.

Sanderson came in on the speaker and said in a gloating manner "Player two eliminated!"

The skull masked attacker looked back at the door behind him as it slowly shut. The echo of Sanderson's words were still hanging in the air as the room filled with darkness. He stood very quietly, not making sound and trying not to breath. After a couple seconds, a flicker, then a pool of light filled in as he saw… tubes? With people in them? This mysterious killer tilted his head as his eyes adjusted to the excess light now all around him. There were massive test tube like containers in front of him. Holding people with oxygen masks in them.

'So this is the lab?' he thought to himself as he stepped up to one of the tubes. He put one of his hands on the glass and wondered 'How do you feel about Hank?' little did this killer know, hiding behind a terminal was an agent, trying to hide out of view.

The agent fondled inside his coat, feeling for his radio. Feeling something hard and slick with his fingertips he grasped what felt like his communicator and pulled it out. He pressed down on the side of it and it quietly crackled.

"Sanderson." he whispered. "Sanderson come in." there was a brief moment of static before he got a response.

"This is Sanderson. What can I do for you, Mike?" his boss responded as static took over the air wave. He pressed down on the side again and spoke quickly.

"Look, that guy is in here. The one with the Ka-bar and sword. He is in here looking at the clones." his communicator made a small beep as he took his finger off the button.

"Looking at the clones?" Sanderson said, questioningly over the line. "Is that ALL he's doing?" the agent leaned over and looked out to see if his target was still there. He quickly went back into cover upon seeing the man start to walk to one of the terminals. Pressing back down on the button, he quickly said:

"He's walking around down here. I need help down here, NOW." another brief silence followed by a sneering Sanderson.

"Well, Call security then." the line crackled with white noise as Sanderson went out. The agent poked his head out again and this time couldn't see the other man. He panicky switched his setting on his device to another frequency.

"Come in, watch dogs. Come in." he said impatiently as he poked his head out from the side of the terminal. Still no sign of the killer. "Watch dog come in." Still no answer. "Where the hell are you Soldats when we need you!?" the agent said finally. He dropped his device and poked his head out again. The assassin was standing right there.

"All four kings." said Gale as he place the king of diamonds on top of three other king playing cards. Tanner brought his fist down on the table they were sitting at to demonstrate his rage.

"Dammit, Gale!" he yelled "How are you so good at this game!?" his partner stood up from his chair as he pressed a button on a computer terminal they had set their game up in front of. Above the computer, hanging on the grey wall, were a number of tv screens. All broadcasting different feeds from the cameras around the compound.

"Cause i'm the strategist, Asshole." Gale reached over on the table that was decorated with their card game, and grabbed his radio that laid there. "Come on, lets go kill the SOB so we can finish the game." Gale reached in his coat and pulled out a Beretta 92. A pearl handle and chrome plating were the special features of this chosen weapon.

Tanner put his remaining cards down on the table and stood up. Reaching in his coat, he pulled out an S&amp;W model 59 with an attached lazzer sight. The Soldat held the gun up as he shoved an eight round mag into the clip and pulled back on the slide. "Right behind ya." Gale held the radio up to his mouth and held down the side button.

"Ten four, we're on our way." he said as he raised his gun and walked towards the door.

The Agent rejected the clip of his AP-9 which made it fall with a clatter on the hard floor. As he shoved in another magazine into the receiver, the skull masked attacker took cover behind one of the tanks protruding out of the floor. The Agent, not thinking, pulled his trigger, letting a stream of bullets fly from his weapon at his target

The round ripped through the air and burst through the tank. The assassin jumped out of the way before the glass shattered, sending glass, water and the man in the tube, onto the floor and took cover behind another tube. The Agent looked dumbfounded at his idiotic actions and cursed himself. 'Why did I do that?' He thought to himself as he slowly started walking up to the shattered tube. As he leaned forward to take the subject's pulse, he heard a click next to his head. He slowly turned to see the barrel of a black snub nose revolver pressed against his neck.

"Move and I'll Shoot" said the soldier bluntly. The Agent slowly lowered his gun and his capturer took it from him.

"Please," the Agent said with a breaking voice "I have a six mon-"

"Shut up." the Agent quickly stopped himself. "Where's the elevator?" the Agent pointed to a door on the other side of the room that had a set of button next to it. One was an arrow upwards one an arrow downwards. The soldier in the skull mask turned his head to look at the door and the agent reached to grab his gun back. The snub made a big bang as a round discharged out the barrel, ripping through flesh and tendons. the agents hands went up as he fell to the floor, his blood trickling out of the gap in his neck.

The assailant turned and started walking to the elevator, leaving his victim gurgling blood as he tried to breath. As he approached the elevator, he stopped in the midst of walking as he saw a camera in the corner of the room. The light was flickering as he stared at it, so he gave it the finger. Just then elevator bell dinged and the doors creaked open.

He raised his gun upon seeing the two Soldats step out through the door and point their guns at him and take a shooting stand.

"Security!" Gale shouted as the Soldats put both of their hands on their guns.

"Yeah!" Tanner said demanding "Freeze or we'll blow your fuckin- AW SHIT!" Tanner blurted out. "Patty!" Tanner turned his head to his partner with glee in his eye piece. "Buddy, you know who this is, here now?"

"Yeah," Gale responded keeping his eyes looked on the target. "The prick bastard sent here to kill us."

"No, man. It's Patt Tilden from trainin' days!" Tanner looked quite excited compared to his shocked partner.

"Wait," the man said "you know me?"

"Hell yeah w-" Tanner began but his partner interrupted him saying:

"Wait, were you the one who used to throw knives at the rage while we're all shooting?" the man slowly nodded and Gale rolled his eyes. "Well that's just great. I'm still a gunman myself."

"Do I know you guys?" the man now identified as Patty asked. Tanner responded saying:

"It's us! Tanner and Gale."

"Oh for gods sake!" Patty said loudly closing his eyes. "Know what? I'm gonna chop you two up."

"Hey," Tanner said quickly. "that's a great idea." he tilted his head to look at his partner "Gale, why don't you put that gun down and face him like a man." Gale kept his vision and sights locked on Patty.

"Because i'm the bad guy, that's why." Tanner sighed and snuck his gun inside his coat.

"Okay, I'll kick his ass." Tanner said disappointed like. Patty through the revolver over near the agent, making it land with a clunk and clink in the shards of glass. The agent still held onto his neck trying to stop the bleeding. Patty pulled the sword off his back and grasped it firmly with both of his hands. Tanner smugly smiled and turned, walking over to one side of the room were a lone locker stood.

Gale kept his gun locked on Patty as his eyes tailed off at the camera which was blinked a light red. 'Oh boy,' he thought 'he wants another show?' His eyes were wandered back to his opponent when he caught a glimpse of the agent on the ground."Oh my god, Michael!" yelled Gale as he rushed over to check the man, breaking his stance. Tanner opened the locker and fondled around inside, looking for a melee weapon.

"Michael..." Gale pulled the radio off his belt, quickly switching it to another frequency "Security to communications, we need a paramedic ambulance here right now. I have one," Gale caught the sight of the test subject grunt rolling onto it's back. There were shards of glass in it's face that shined with bites of blood trickling out. "two severely injured personnel down in the cloning lab."

He let his finger off the button, cutting his line as he put it back on his belt. He held his hand over the bleeding agents neck hole. It felt quite squishy and wet, as if it was wet puddy. He had done this once before but that man hadn't lived through it, so he worried for this guy.

"Roger that security," came a female voice crackling in over the radio. "help is on the way." Tanner finally found what he was looking for: The L337 sword still. He grasped the handle and pulled it out carefully, running his fingers over the blade with his finger tips.

"Oh ho, you are gonna get it now!" Tanner said teasingly to Patt. "You are gonna get it!" Patty drew his sword swiftly off his back and pointed it at Tanner.

In a raspy voice, he said "I don't have time for this."


End file.
